


Homura Lays Eggs Inside Mami

by DeathCaribou



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Impregnation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oviposition, attempted everyone x mami, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathCaribou/pseuds/DeathCaribou
Summary: Oviposition fic no one asked for. Mami's heat cycle is here and everyone wants to get some eggs inside her.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Homura Lays Eggs Inside Mami

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like a year ago to harass my friends with. Might as well post it in case some mami x homura shipper out there is into eggs I guess.

It was that time of the year again; the bi-annual time in which Mami experienced her infamous heat. Though all girls experienced the same symptoms a handful of times a year, Mami’s cycle was particularly… intense. Frequently she would lose control altogether and enter a feral state, begging anyone and everyone to fuck her senseless. Fortunately she had a good set of friends she had recently come to know intimately, who she trusted to protect her from her own desires in this period. At times they would even have to lock the doors, lest Mami try to make an escape and get into god knows what trouble. Though it was one thing to contain Mami, there was still the issue of her lecherous pheromones. Due to Kyubey being a bitch and fucking with their functionality, all megucas were highly hormonal creatures- moreso than they would be as average middle schoolers. Staying in an area highly concentrated with the pheromones of a girl in heat would trigger a strong and, at the moment, unfortunate response. And that’s what brings us to the present, where what had been a happy gathering slash tea party at Mami’s apartment, had quickly turned into a rabid vie for the rights to impregnate her. 

Homura had the upper hand at the moment. Though not being the best suited as far as physical strength went, she had the means to set things slightly in her favor with her time manipulation. Currently one naked Kyoko and one partially naked and totally erect Sayaka were frozen in a perpetual sumo position. A small sad madoka was frozen with an indecisive look mixed with that of complete lust, and the lady herself, Mami, was laid out, legs spread and open for the taking. Homura got herself into position, laying down politely on top of Mami, without putting pressure on her nor entering her quite yet (she wasn’t a complete animal after all). She unfroze time and Mami’s flushed gaze quickly turned to her. This is getting late so I’m just gonna end this real quick. Homura gave her the slightest warning before starting to prod at Mami’s swollen plush lips, before eagerly scooting her ovipositor inside. The particular organ was unique to magical girls and some types of insects, and only around one during her heat. It was long and thin and self lubricating, not that that was entirely necessary given how wet Mami had become. At the insertion, Mami let out a moanish gasp, and her mouth turned into a coquettish smile. 

There was not much playing around when it came to matters of heat. It was best to get in, do the job, and get out as quick as possible, lest another meguca decide to fight for mating rights. That seldom turned out pretty and Homura did not feel like dying today. She merely thrust a few times before it began. She did not need to “shoot her goo” or even reach a form of orgasm at all. Her body had a purpose and ran on instinct- lining up the tip of her ovipositor with Mami’s cervix; the threshold to her womb. It took a moment but she felt the first egg start to pass through the organ. It was a little difficult to begin, but as soon as she felt the first egg slide through and into her with a satisfactory “plop”, the rest came much smoother. Though the other magical girls had finished dueling it out, Mami quickly made it clear with a low growl, not to interfere with her and Homura. Though the foreplay was fun, she did not need other magical girls to interfere with and possibly harm her unborn children. 

The last egg was the hardest, as always, and it took quite a bit of straining before it finally pushed out of Homura and into Mami’s waiting belly. With a loud and satisfied groan, Homura settled down and started to pull out. Mami held her position for a moment or two, with Homura protectively hovering over her, to allow her cervix to close and hold the eggs in place. The End.


End file.
